Queen of the Nomads
by Blythe999
Summary: AU: Hitomi has traveled to the nomadic Fanelian lands as the Asturian bride offering. Will she adapt to life in this warring tribe, and is it possible to find love in these cold and barren lands? Rate M for future content and historical context.


_A/N: This is a teaser opening to a story I thought of today. Don't worry, I plan on finishing Fallen Angel first but I wanted to get this down on paper before I forgot. Please review and let me know if you want to see this continued. This chapter is somewhere from the first half of the story and further exposition will be uploaded later. Though it is not entirely clear from this excerpt, but the story will have a historical focus, think Warring States or Autumn and Spring era China, hence the rating since violence, sex and intrigue was pretty common during that time. For further note, offering family members as brides or hostages to enemy clans or tribes was typical in that time, and not just for China. _

_I am currently about 1/2 way through the next chapter of Fallen Angel and hope to upload that in the next week or two. For note, please consider New World on hiatus. I started that story and realized that I didn't have a clear direction. Perhaps you guys could offer suggestions. Thanks in advance for all your wonderful reviews._

_***************************_

_Queen of the Nomads: Teaser_

It was after supper that Hitomi was summoned to the main tent. Though Merle would not give any hints to the occasion, Hitomi figured by the way she was carefully dressed that she would have another audience with the head samurai Balgus-sama. Merle finished putting the last layer of the heavy Fanelian robes around her shoulders.

"Hitomi, it is very important that you address Balgus-sama only when you are spoken to, and-"

"Merle, this is not the first time I have met with Balgus-sama, and I know how to conduct myself in court. Please do not fret so much." Merle only looked at her with unsure eyes before nodding. This was the most nervous Hitomi had ever seen her, and she found that she unexpectedly missed the hyperactive kitten that usually waited on her. Hitomi stood to indicate her readiness and Merle scampered ahead to pull the curtain of her tent to the side. Sweeping through the entrance she was surprised to see most of the tribe peering at her from the safety of their tents, like burning candles against the swarthy darkness of their skin. Keeping her eyes ahead she tried not to let their eyes un-nerve her, but she couldn't help but compare this to the first time she entered the foreign Fanelian tribe.

Merle had fallen in step behind her by the time she reached the main tent, situated at the center of the camp. A nameless guard pulled the curtain to the side and Hitomi ducked as she entered. Balgus-sama sat in the middle of a cushion of pillows and animal furs, obviously awaiting her arrival. Seated to his left was Allen, still dressed in his Asturian uniform and to his right sat Van, his fringe of heavy hair shielding his eyes from her view.

"Princess Hitomi, I have requested your presence tonight to ask you officially for your hand in marriage. Fanelia would benefit greatly from such a caring queen, and of course this will solidify our peace pact with Asturia."

Hitomi's eyes widen in shock and immediately dropped her head in confusion. She had arrived assuming that she would be sent home, like all previous Asturian bride offers. Marriage, to this Fanelian lord was not something she had anticipated. Love in a marriage was a fantasy for her caste, but one she had indulged in nonetheless. By accepting Balgus-sama's offer she would forever leave behind her girlish dream. Refusal was not an option; she would be sent home in disgrace and Fanelia may break all treaties with Asturia, possibly even declare war.

Hitomi took a deep breath to settle her resolve. Though Balgus-sama didn't set her heart a flutter, he treated her well. She would never love him the way the princesses in Millernia's stories fell in love with their princes, but she could love him in her own dutiful way.

Peering up from her clasped hands, she caught Van staring at her intently. He seemed just as anxious, if not more than Balgus, to hear her answer. In that instant, the thought that she had never allowed herself to voice spring forth- she could have loved Van that way, like those golden princesses.

Hitomi quickly dropped her head; she must shed her childish dreams and venture forth as a woman. That meant forgetting about her desire to return to Asturia, that meant relinquishing any futile dreams of romantic love.

"Yes my lord. I humbly accept your gracious offer."

Hitomi felt Van's beautiful eyes continue to bore into her skull, but she refused to lift her eyes to meet his.

TBC


End file.
